FIG. 1 is a block diagram that illustrates a typical mechanism for digital content access control. A mobile phone operator 100 includes a portal 150 by which one or more mobile phones 125–140 communicate with one or more content producers 105–120 via a network 175 such as the Internet. Mobile phone operator 100 also includes a product catalog 145 that includes a description of digital content 155–170 stored by digital content producers 105–170. A particular digital content producer controls access to digital content stored by the digital content producer. Thus, authenticators 180–195 control access to digital content 155–170, respectively.
A user desiring access to digital content 155–170 stored by a digital content producer 105–120 uses a mobile phone 125–140 to issue an access request to a particular digital content producer 105–120. The digital content producer 105–195 authenticates the user making the request. The authentication typically includes prompting the user for a username and a password if the username and password is not included with the initial access request. Upon successful user authentication, the digital content producer 105–120 may grant access to the digital content 155–170. Alternatively, the digital content producer 105–120 may issue a token that may be presented at a later time and redeemed in exchange for access to the digital content.
Unfortunately, the bandwidth available for communications with digital content producers 105–120 is relatively limited. If the available bandwidth is exceeded, a user may be denied service. This problem is exacerbated as the number of users increases.
Accordingly, a need exists in the prior art for a digital content access control solution that requires relatively less communication with digital content producers. A further need exists for such a solution that is relatively secure. Yet another need exists for such a solution that is relatively scaleable.